Middle-Earth Dragon of Mordor
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: At the Final battle of Alinor between the Elven King of the Thalmor and The Dragonborn; Leonde Dragonheart. The King of Alinor attempts to use a Sigil Stone tied to Apocrypha to banish Leonde to the realm of Hermaous Mora. Interrupting the spell of the Elven king, Leonde is instead torn from Mundas and arrives in Arda just as the Black Hand attempts to sacrifice the last Rangers.


Note

I am a fan of Lord of the Rings movies including the Hobbit. I would kill to get hold of hard back (I only desire hardback for my novels I buy) unabridged versions of the books. And the battle of Alinor was in fact the start of a story that put Leonde in Middle Earth hours before Strider (Aragorn) arrived in Bree to join the Fellowship of the Ring.

I started this back when I first began to write Rise of the Dragons. But when It took off and became so popular. It was lost in my back log of Gmail drafts till I found it again. I am a major fan of Middle Earth, Shadow of Mordor. When I learned of Shadow of War the sequel to Shadow of Mordor and in a moment of inspiration, over the course of one day. I churned out Chapter 1 of Leonde Dragonheart after the Battle of Alinor arriving in Middle Earth saving Talion and his family from being sacrificed.

Because of the need I have to complete Rise of the Dragons Chapter updates will be slow because as I play a new game of Shadow of Mordor, I will be taking those enemies I encounter from my play of the game and having Leonde face them. Also note that Leonde will be psychologically different than in Rise of the dragons. That story picked up after Leonde had a couple years to allow his anger and rage to simmer and ferment. Here he has not had time to truly reflect on what he has seen and endured.

There is a challenge at the end of this chapter for a story I would like to see.

Middle Earth

The Dragon of Mordor

Chapter 1

Arrival

The great Elven City of Alinor was in ruins, a siege of five weeks had finally broken down the walls of the city allowing the Imperial Dragon Legion to storm in, Elven soldiers fought not only with blade and armor, but spell, and summoned creature. True to their word the Thalmor were determined to make the Humans pay for every inch of their progress with blood. For ten long years this war had raged. Many of the Elven soldiers choosing to die rather than surrender, surrender to human? Vermin? Unthinkable. As the scent of fire and death raged through the city, conjured daedra and dremora rampaged killing indiscriminately on either side. The stench of burned flesh, and dead bodies rested in the city.

The Air full of dragons, clashing and battling, some enslaved by the magics of the Thalmor, others fighting for their lord and master. The Dovahkiin, Slayer of Alduin. After the firstborn's death, and with out Alduin pushing them to slaughter and dominate mankind, Dragon attacks had dropped sharply. Many choosing to live in high isolated mountains. For even after Alduin's defeat, Dragons kept rising from the grave, as if Akatosh himself was resurrecting them. And now, three days of fighting in the city had taken it's toll. Dragon blood and dead dragons fell from the skys, their bones impacting the ground as their kin absorbed the souls of their fallen or enslaved brethren. Wounded dragons crashing down and smashing the once great city.

The Pride of the Summerset isles would never again shine in splendor. In the second age, Tiber Septim had used the Numidium the walking brass tower, a golem of immense size, capturing the city in minutes. Now the Thalmor promised that the Imperial dragon's victory would be every bit as hallow and painful as defeat. And that it was. Many of the lands of the empire had been scourged by the retreating elves. Towns burned, men women and children slain, farm fields salted, forests burned. More had been lost in the Second Thalmor war than in the previous three era's combined. For as the soldiers raged in the streets, the Spear of the attack, to kill the Thalmor king, to kill his generals. Imperial Legion General Leonde Dragonheart fought with the Thalmor King, Rimiielandil Larethor. Leonde was in a near total blood rage, he lead the soldiers at his side having killed the last of the Aldmeri generals and ruling council. Now all that remained was the King and his kin...

The Great tower of Alinor shook and trembled as The Dragonborn fought against the last Altmer King. Win or loose the second Thalmor war was over. Daedric Blade clashed against elven shield, as the Elf danced about striking and lashing out as he screamed,

"Auri-el Curse you to Oblivion!"

He said as he swung his sword with inhuman speed against his Daedric armor clad enemy as the Dragonborn wielded his twin daedric blades struck at the golden elven armor. Like an Angel of Light and Daemon of Darkness the two clashed and found as the Elven King could not best his enemy.

"Akatosh stands with me ELF!"

As he slashed with pure rage, using the name Akatosh only enraged the elven king. Such Blasphemy! Through Magical enchantments on his armor and weapons he was able to match the Elf move for move, blow for blow and strength for strength. Finally realizing he had no choice he withdraw and pulled out an item the Dragonborn instantly recognized, and began Chanting a spell. The Stone was round and circular, inside it was a mass of writing tentacles, It was a Sigil Stone, A stone tied to the realm of Apocrypha.

The Elven King was going to try and use his tie to Hermaous Mora through the Oghma Infinium and his battle with Miraak to Banish him to Apocrypha. And if that happened, it would be doubtful he could escape the Demon of Knowledge trapped just as Miraak had been trapped. So he had no choice. The Dragonborn lunged, bringing down his blades as the Elf opened his eyes in shock, the spell was interrupted as the daedric blades slashed through the air impacting the Sigil Stone and then the Elf recoiled in Horror.

"YOU FOOL WHAT HAVE YOU-"

And in that a great explosion erupted from the stone as the magic had made it unstable combined with the shattering of it's case. And with it, the highest tower of Alinor exploded as the stones blew apart. The blast wave shattering age old masonry, as the shock wave impacted the towers below shattering them as the wave of destruction blew apart the Citadel stronghold. The War was over as the ground stopped shaking.

The explosion had not killed the Last of the Dragonborn, instead he found himself falling head over heel through the air, tumbling to the ground as he was dazed and confused. Finally managing to get his bearings upon him he struggled against the wind and then as he turned face down he yelped. As the Clouds parted and he say the ground below him perhaps several thousand feet below him as he raced toward the ground at a speed he knew would be lethal. But as he composed himself he watched the ground come up to him, the trouble was it was nightfall as he tumbled through the air and it made judging the ground hard. He had one chance to survive, his Daedric swords still tight in his hand, he sheathed them on his back as he raced through the air, his cape fluttered behind him helping to stabilize him as he bit his lip.

He could make out a fort like structure that was on flames and burning as he fell to it The Dragonborn did the only thing he could to save himself. He used the Spirit form shout.

FEIN-ZII-GRON

888888888888888888888888888888

Talion looked upon his son and wife with abject terror, fearing what would be Done with them and himself as they were forced to kneel held by these monstrosities, these dark servants of Sauron. he was trying to be strong as he saw one of them, he looked like a man, but his burning red eyes betrayed who he was, and as he began to approach his son Talion said frightfully,

"Dirheal look at me! I'm right here son, I'm right here!" He cried out as the Man drew his sword and began chanting as the blade came to his son's throat casually, and bringing his sword up Talion realized he was about to cut his son's throat. And just when he feared the blade would make that dreadful cut, came a roar a roar above them, drawing the attention of himself, his wife, Son, and of course the Servants of Sauron. The Servants jumped back as Talion and his wife and son were freed from being held, and in between them impacted a great force that knocked up a tremendous cloud of dust.

The Dust Whipped around the figure in the clouds as he could see white ghost like movement, Talion took the opportunity to grab a blade to head over to cut his son's bonds as his wife crawled away and Talion despite the pain in his hand, managed to free the binds on his wife, Ioreth. The three of them moved away from the dust cloud as it cleared and in the middle of it was a bright glowing light of gold and soon the cloud vanished blown away by winds from in Mordor

Kneeling between him and his family and the servants of Sauron was a figure of glowing blue light, and as the light brightened and faded the figure could be more clearly seen and it made his heart sink in fear and dread. The cape flowing behind him in the wind was of the blackest night, seeming to soak up and devour light around around him. His armor was without a doubt crafted in the darkest forges of Mordor The black armor ran up his arms and legs from his boots. Red highlights as Tallion could see the cruel clawed fingers on his gauntlets, the spiked pauldrons, and finally the helm, a full faced helm, that extended his face almost like a muzzle with two asymmetrical horns gracing the back of his helm.

Two swords rested on his back held as he could see the wicked jagged flesh rending teeth, a Bow, as well as a quiver which held arrows with black fletchings and as the figure stood up and from his kneeling position to Talion he might have been a Giant. As he turned his head and then looked right at Talion then his family. Turning his head slowly he saw the death and destruction around him and then his head turned presenting his back to Talion as he continued to survey the devastation.

Then turning his attention to the figures, the dark clad figure clenched his fists as the one who had held the blade to his son's throat spoke. And the pain from such made Tallion's ears hurt almost as if they were bleeding

"You trespass on the lands of the Dark Lord Sauron, lord and master of this Middle-Earth." and in that instant the dark warrior exploded, In a brief moment the figure had drawn his swords and attacked the speaker. his twin swords were out as he lunged with deadly speed and strength taking them off guard as Tallion began to grab his Family and hurry them off the wall. Looking back he watched as the Strange dark warrior attacked and dodged out of the way of their attacks. Tallion didn't know what was going on, but he was not about to waste the opportunity to get his family to safety.

888888888888888888888888888888888

When he looked around seeing the carnage before him he turned to see the three figures there. One clad in dark armor that reminded him of Ebony armor, wielding a mace that had carved or forged skeletons on it, the other was some sort of monstrosity that appeared to have been put in a suit of armor and had grown beyond it without the armor growing with him, and the final one. he knew as a dark wizard and necromancer as he could sense the foul magic in the area, and see numerous blood sacrifices. He just wanted confirmation. Finally the one that looked like the armored Dark wizard spoke.

"You trespass on the lands of the Dark Lord Sauron, lord and master of this Middle-Earth." It was all he needed Leonde Dragonheart as tired and fatigued as he was knew that against all three in his current state was no match for them. But still he could buy some time for those other three to escape. Instantly as he channeled his fleeting strength into a charge. Drawing his swords and lunged at them spinning and turning he managed to evade the blow of the one on the under sized armor, as he uses his blades, Yol-Strun (Fire storm), and Fo-Strun (Frost storm). and both blades struck the dark Necromancer, as he drew blood the blades drained of their magic did not burn, freeze or shock him. And as a result, he was battling his fatigue, he was running low on magic and running hard on what little adrenaline he had left.

As he heard a scream he turned his head away from his foes as he watched what looked like a goblin, but one of absolute huge size come upon them three as they tried to get to a latter on the other side of the wall down. The man had been knocked down by these creatures. And he deflected a hammer blow spun around and sliced one blade across the man's face causing him great pain, as he sheathed one of his blades, and clenched his left hand and then, as the ice formed over it, he unleashed the last of his magic. A spear of Ice flew threw through the air and impacted the Goblin like creature's chest, pinning it to the stone wall on the wall. And as the man got up and got his family over the edge he began to join them. And then turned his head to look him.

Turning his head when he felt a build up of magic and then the Dark Necromancer impacted him with a punch to the chest and delivered a powerful charge of magic that felt like he had just been hit in the chest by a battering ram knocked through the air and off the rampart. Flying through the air he impacted a the muddy earth as he felt his body jar from the impact. The shield spell and his armor experience allowed him to absorb most of the impact but still he had felt a couple ribs crack. Struggling to catch his breath he heard a voice,

"Get up, death comes."

It was a haunting voice, as he managed to roll over onto his chest still holding his sword and then get up to his feet, the area was still dark as rain began pouring down again, looking around he could see hundreds of those goblin like creatures coming at him.

"Look for the tower of light!"

The Ghostly voice said and then he turned around and saw it in the distance and he began to bolt to it, running as he sheathed his sword as fast as his feet and magic boots would carry him. Some of the Goblins were in front of him as he lunged through them. Pushing himself to the last drops of his endurance. Jumping over rocks, and pushing the Goblins out of the way he jumped up onto a larger platform and could see the base of the stone tower of white stone. The stone had a ghostly appearance, as it it was ethereal

"Climb you will be safe at the peak."

And as he reached the base if the tower he jumped putting his foot on one of the lines of stone and pushed up and jumped a good seven feet into the air catching the lip of the second level and pulling himself up as he began to scale to the top of the barely any strength in his body left the Dragonborn pulled himself up to the top of the tower as rain began to pour down and as he drew into the center he hoped he would be safe. The Dragonborn collapsed in the white tower of ghostly stone. Slowly turning, over onto his back the Dragonborn exhausted battered bruised bloodied, collapsed into a deep nightmare filled slumber.

**************************************************

CHALLENGE

Challenge Halo/Lord of the Rings Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor

I am a Big Fan of Middle Earth Shadow of Mordor. But also of Halo. And a few Others.

But I had wanted a fan-fiction of perhaps not the Master Chief or Arbiter ending up in middle earth to join the Fellowship. But rather what would happen if a spartan ended up in Mordor during the Events of Shadow of Mordor. If it is made with the Master chief, perhaps Hours after the Battle of the Arc.

Setting wise I was thinking that the Spartan crashes down in the mountains near the Black gate, with limited Modern weapons and ammunition. Or perhaps no modern weapons except for his combat knife and armor and a couple grenades.

The premise is to wage a Guerrilla War against the Orcs knowing he can't defeat the endless hordes, His goal is to harass, and help free the slaves and liberate the areas. But to challenge the Spartan one could bring in Trolls.

As for weapons, he could perhaps use the remains of his Slipspace longsword fighter that is crashed, and unable to help him or her. Uses part of it to forge for himself a sword, that is strong enough to be usable with his strength. Also Perhaps even make his own bow, Ala Arnold in the movie Predator.

The reason being that ammunition would be hard to remake, and one concern the Spartan should have would be the ORCs or Uruk-Hai getting hold of weapons to make fire arms. Orcs and Uruk-Hai are bad enough. Imagine them with firearms.

As for personality, I would like the Spartan to be somewhat of a Wise cracker, Such as when the Orcs in the area say, "If I meet the Spartan I'll cleave his head in two!"

Then the Spartan says, "I'm right behind you. just try it."

AS for the Spartan himself, Perhaps he has some Stealth armor, that has a built in cloaking field so that the 7 foot spartan can move around more stealthy.

As for setting, perhaps the Spartan interrupts the Sacrifice of Talion and his family. Saving them while other blood sacrifices, He orders Talion and his family to escape, and gets buried by rubble, when Celebrimbor comes to him.

Perhaps blasted back and rubble knocked upon him and after the visit, when the orcs dig him out to get that pretty armor the spartan kills them.


End file.
